


Word drabbles 2

by Blackcat42



Series: Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	Word drabbles 2

** Win **

“Sides there is no way you can win. I know all your moves” boasted Sunstreaker as the twins faced off in the ring.

“ Funny I could say the same” answered Sideswipe, shifting into a defensive stance.

 

** Ducking **

“ Remember Sunny you  break it, you buy it” said Sideswipe, quickly ducking behind his countertop as Sunstreaker threw another object where Sideswipe’s helm had been a few seconds ago.

 

** Scaring  **

“ Sunshine stop scaring the humans with that creepy smile and try to act natural” hissed Sideswipe as the twins were being photographed by the journalists for the news stations.

 

** Howled **

The twins howled with laughter as they watched a video recording of the Autobot command staff being hit with cream pies during a staff meeting.

 

** Shrimp **

“ Move out of my way shrimp” ordered Sunstreaker. Then he pushed Cliffjumper out of his way, as he walked down the ARK corridor.

 

** Flashed **

“ Sunny, I think that femme over there flashed her spark at me” said Sideswipe, who was very intoxicated.

“ No Sides, I don’t think she did” answered Sunstreaker.

 

** Deal **

“ What is my part in this deal again” asked Sunstreaker, taking a sip of his high grade.

“ Sunny, I am the negotiator while you are the muscle” answered Sideswipe.

 

** Vermin **

“ Sunny what are you drawing” asked Sideswipe peering over Sunstreaker’s broad shoulder.

“ Ways to get rid of the vermin” answered Sunstreaker, showing Sideswipe a finished drawing of blood and gore.

 

** Help **

“ Sideswipe I will not help you prank Optimus Prime, I am busy” yelled Sunstreaker as he tried to write up a very late duty report that needed to be completed asap.  

 

** Scene  **

“ Sunny this is not what it looks like” protested Sideswipe, raising up his hands. Sunstreaker ignored his paint covered brother as he looked at the scene of destruction in his art studio.

 

** Weasel  **

“ Sideswipe don’t try to weasel your way out of our deal”.

“ I’m not” protested Sideswipe.

“ You promised to help me wax” said Sunstreaker, holding a handful of clean rags and a can of wax.

 

** Bomb **

Sideswipe collapsed as the EMP bomb exploded , damaging Sideswipe’s vital systems as well as the surrounding area.


End file.
